


Mildred's big mistake

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Series: Short tww stories [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidents, Ethel being her usual self, Gen, High Hopes, Mildred fails a potion again, Multi, Other, Spells Gone Wrong, chasing after a dog, doll - Freeform, made my own way, mildred in her third year, multiple magical incidents, series 3 episode 4, you mainly know what will happpen when i mention...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: Mildred's spell goes awfully wrong!





	Mildred's big mistake

The bell rang for first period, it was the second week of the new term and Mildred felt confident that she will impress Miss Hardbroom this time. They enter the classroom and went straight to their desk. 

''good morning, third years,''Miss Hardbroom began with her usual tone,''Today, you will all independently create a digestion spell that should work like this.... you all make the exact potion you need and you should be able to then cast the spell on any animal.'' Mildred was certain that she will impress her teacher of how she has improved since second year.

''now you have 30 minutes until you test it on your cats but do not worry it will not hurt them,''Miss Hardbroom mentioned,''and remember girls, this is not a time spell... you need to know the reversal.'' The girls got to work.

Mildred got to work. She collected all the ingredients: pondweed, slither of a cat's tongue and dark leaves.... but what Mildred had mistaken was that the leaves were to be autumn leaves otherwise, the spell will be completely different. 

After a bit of time of making the potion Mildred drank it and got ready to cast it on tabby, who was sitting (very still) on the stool in front of Miss hardbroom's desk. Mildred watched Miss Hardbroom circle her and tabby as she began to chant the spell.

She thought it was going well until she cast it and tabby leapt off the stool and the spell hit Miss Hardbroom. Mildred stood there in shock as she stood there as her teacher suddenly shrank into a doll(that was similar to a teddy), that looked exactly like Miss hardbroom. 

The third years left the classroom, taking the time to do what they like. Maud and Enid walked up to where Mildred held the doll(miss hardbroom). ''Do you think she could see you?'' Enid asked looking at the doll, the size of Mildred's hand.

Mildred placed it down onto the stool and faced Maud and Enid, saying,"What do we do? I don't know the reversal.'' the two could see star come in. Mildred stroked him, Maud looks at Enid; she had a bad feeling about star. 

Star grabbed the doll off the stool and stormed out of the classroom. ''Mildred.... He took Miss Hardbroom,"Maud said as Mildred took a sigh of panic. ''oh, Mildred! What have you done?!'' Enid said as they ran out the classroom, star was nowhere to be seen. 

They looked down the corridor, in every classroom, the bedrooms and began looking in the courtyard. They began to panic, they were going to be in big trouble! Especially with Miss Hardbroom.

''lets split up,''Maud said,''we'll go in opposite directions.'' They nod. Mildred walked left, Enid to the left and Maud went forwards. They look everywhere even in the bushes. Mildred walked along the Field talking to herself,''great, Mildred! You couldn't impress your teacher at least once!''

''I swear I saw a dog with a doll here,''Mirrabelle Hubble said, smiling at Mildred. 

''really?!'' Mildred smiled, as she kneeled down to her family tree. ''yes, he went back towards the school entrance,''Mirrabelle said. ''Thank you,''Mildred said as she rushed back inside the school; passing Maud and Enid, who followed her. She looked around the school, she stopped for a moment...

She knew where Star would be! The kitchens, of course. ''Mildred, have you found star?'' Maud asked. ''Why did you rush inside? We haven't finished looking,''Enid said. ''Star will be in the kitchen, we didn't think of that'', Mildred said as she leads them down to the cold kitchens. ''Quick, Mildred!'' Maud whispered as she watched Mildred walk inside the kitchens.

Mildred sneaked into the kitchen, she was lucky; the kitchen was empty, the cooks must be on their break. She ran around, trying her best to not knock anything over. She could hear scurrying behind her, she turned around; star was behind her with the doll hanging in his jaw.

''star! There you are, we were looking everywhere for you,''Mildred told him. ''oi, you!'' Miss tapioca said, surprising Mildred,''leave my kitchen!'' Mildred ran out; followed by star, who still had the doll in his mouth.

''You found him!'' Maud smiled. ''Lets go to miss cackle,''Enid said,''she might be able to turn HB back.'' Mildred nods.

Mildred and her friends run to Miss cackle's office. Mildred held the doll tightly in her fist, she didn't want star to lose it again, or she would be in more trouble than she already was. 

''Mildred, you won't be in trouble if you turn her back,''Maud reassured, Enid nodded. ''I'm not sure, HB will give me detention for a week!'' Mildred said as tabby walked in-between fer feet,''Alright tabby, you can come too...just for support.'' She held tabby in her arms, still holding the doll, as they made their way to the office door. 

They knock. 

''come in,'' they could hear miss cackle say. They take a deep breath before entering. ''oh, Mildred,''miss cackle began,''what can I do for you?'' ''er... I kind of messed up,''Mildred explained as she placed the doll on miss cackle's desk,''It's Miss hardbroom, I don't know the reversal.''

''oh, Mildred! What happened?'' Miss cackle asked. ''I did my potion-casting digestion spell wrong and also tabby moved, making me accidentally hit Miss hardbroom.'' Miss cackle sighed heavily, saying,''it's alright, Mildred. But I don't think miss hardbroom will be happy after a long adventure in a dog's mouth.''

''I think I know a reversal that will turn her back,''Enid said. Mildred puts the doll on the floor before putting her arms in front of her. She closes her eyes as she chants the spell, she could feel the spellworking but it stopped too early. She could hear her friends and Miss Cackle gasp.

''What happened?!'' Mildred said as she opened her eyes, to see a mini miss hardbroom. ''I could ask you the same thing, Mildred Hubble!'' Miss Hardbroom squeak, folding her little arms. 

''Mildred... you messed up the reversal,''Maud said looking down at the mini miss hardbroom, who was pretty angry. You won't guess what happened......

Star came in... and was pretty interested in miss hardbroom;he picked her up and swung her around. ''star! Not again!'' Mildred said, taking miss hardbroom out of his reach (onto her hand). 

''do you know any reversal for this?'' Mildred asked miss hardbroom, who replied,''remember the shrinking reversal from last week?'' Mildred shook her head disappointingly. ''oh my bats,''Miss hardbroom muttered irritated. ''wait! I know it,'' Maud said, writing it down on a piece of paper and passed it to Mildred.

''I remember now!'' Mildred said, before placing Miss hardbroom on the floor. ''you can do it Mildred,'' Miss Cackle reassured as Mildred began to chant. Suddenly, Miss Hardbroom was back to normal! 

''I am so sorry miss hardbroom! I was meant to cast the spell, that I messed up, on tabby, but he moved and you know, then star grabbed you and carried you around the whole school grounds and then I tried the reversal that I said wrong and this is all my fault! I wanted to impress you after my two years of chaos and when I try my best it does not work and I'm so sorry!'' Mildred said at once, almost in tears. 

Miss hardbroom transferred Mildred and herself to her classroom.

''you don't have to apologize.... it wasn't your fault,''Hecate explained,''you do not need to impress me... I am already impressed Mildred.....and proud, but I thank you, Mildred Hubble.'' ''It's fine miss hardbroom,''Mildred quickly hugged her teacher before running out the classroom, saying,''see you later.''


End file.
